Greater Good Disaster
by Mika Chan 55
Summary: Optimus Prime makes decisions all the time. This recent decision was made for the greater good and is his biggest regret of his life. A different take on the Twins.


Greater Good Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and this story was typed up for fun and not a profit.

Warnings: Um, drama, slight mention of slash (even though it is only like one line), angst, brooding, no idea on what else....

A/N: This idea came to me and I finally got around to typing it up. I've noticed many ideas regarding the Twins and the twin bond between the two and I didn't come across something like this so hopefully it is slightly original.

Enjoy!!

* * *

I enter the med bay quietly, hoping that Ratchet is not in attendance. A quick scan of the main area shows no one in sight. Sighing in relief, I ease toward the private rooms on the other side of the med bay and once at the second door, and upon not hearing any movement on the other side, I ease the door open and slide in.

Once the door is shut behind me I face the patient laying unmoving on the berth before me. Taking a few steps forward so I am situated at the foot of the berth I stare down at the yellow and black mech. Optics take in the energon feed line, cables attached all throughout the mech's chassis taking all the necessary readings. Making sure nothing unpleasant happens.

It's my fault that the front line warrior is here, lying in med bay, instead of stalking the halls and fighting the Deceptions. My fault that I allowed myself to ignore those under me and made decisions for 'the greater good' with out fully considering the repercussions.

And I can't even apologize, as I was already forgiven before the true results of my decision were shoved into everyone's faceplates.

When we had first woken up on the planet known as Earth, we kept our usually command line and military protocols like we've always done. But then the structure started to loosen as different mechs learned different aspects of the world around us that the command started asking the 'lowly grunts' on different plans to be put into action. That the front line warriors were able to bring information or ideas straight up to the highest command without going through all the other officers.

I guess the human saying 'communication is the key' is indeed correct as, even with the still there command line, things ran more smoothly than any other times.

Than the first mechs from Cybertron started to arrive.

At first the was no major differences as there were only a few to arrive and they were able to integrate into the lifestyle of the Ark members with relative ease.

But that is where the snowball first started and it only got worse as time went on.

At first it was not noticeable, but as more and more mechs showed, the more I stopped listening to those below me. The ones below officer status. It was having those show up with ideas and I either turn them down out right or remind them to go to an officer and go through the proper channels. I stopped listening to the ideas of those given by the front liners as well as going through with decisions even with Prowl against the idea.

I wish I can go back in time and fix this mess before it even started, but I know it is impossible and all that I can do is try and not do it again.

"What are you doing?" The voice of the CMO startles me out of my thoughts and I turn to face the white and red mech, "You should be recharging Optimus Prime,"

I wince at the name. Those from the original crew on the Ark now only call me by my full designation or by my title only. They're way of showing how much of this most recent decision I made they do not like.

I refrain from responding as I know from other nights of being found in this very same room that Ratchet will not take kindly to my apologies. I just turn back to face the mech on the berth, "No changes,"

"Of course not," The sarcastic response causes me to sigh, shoulders slump slightly, and I turn to leave. I reach the door and Ratchet steps aside. Grabbing the door and opening it I pause halfway out of the room and face the red and white mech, "For what it's worth, which I do know is basically nothing, I once again apologize,"

Ratchet says nothing as I fully exit the room and then the med bay. I transverse the halls till reaching my quarters and enter.

Without turning on any lights I automatically head toward my berth and flop down on top. Starting the recharge sequence I stare up at the ceiling till my optics power down and everything turns to black.

_**We can not function without the other Prime**._

I jolt awake halfway through my recharge as that sound clip resonates throughout my audio receptors as if the words were just spoken next to me.

Taking in the room lain before me, I ease the frantic speed of my intakes as well as my fuel pump. I once again have an urge to head back to the medical bay and gaze upon Sunstreaker again. However, I know now that Ratchet is going to be monitoring the bay more closely for the rest of the night and I will be unable to reach the room.

I lay back down on my berth and optics stare up at the ceiling without truly taking it in. My focus is back on the events that lead to the front line warrior being berth ridden for an unknown amount of time.

_*Flashback*_

_I stare at the five mechs standing before me, waiting for the reason I called them into my office. Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stand at various positions around the room, waiting with varying degrees of impatience._

"_I called you here to let you know of your new assignments," I state, causing all to draw up and focus on myself, "As you may have heard we are sending a fresh group of warriors up to the moon bases to help with the battles to regain Cybertron under our control. Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prowl, you four are the main ones going. Prowl, I want you to compile a list of other likely candidates to go on this mission as well. Sideswipe, you are going to remain here in Autobot city to help the mechs from Cybertron settle in," _

_I knew I was going to have trouble with the Twins regarding the orders as they have never been separated for long nor very far. However, I was not prepared for what the two did instead. _

_The two, without looking at one another, seem to shift and suddenly they are standing exactly the same. When one move slightly the other mirrored the action, with no pause between happenings. Heads tilt slightly to the side and their mouths part and when they spoke their voices morph into a blend of both their normal voices._

"_**We cannot function without the other Prime**__,"_

_Ratchet's head snaps in their direction, optics wide, but a glance from me prevents the medic from saying anything. I reface the two frontline warriors and hold back a shiver and the sudden feeling of staring, instead of the normal two, at one Autobot, "You will do as I say. This is decision is final and nothing, not even the fact that you two have never been apart, is going to change that,"_

"_**As you say Optimus Prime**__," Still that same eerie voice and as one they turn and walk out of the room steps matching perfectly._

_*End*  
_

If only I had seen exactly what they were trying to show me back then. That, despite being in two different frames, they are still just one spark.

Deciding that recharge is no longer an option I lift myself off the berth and exit my quarters. I walk the silent halls of the base with no true destination in mind and when I realize that my steps have stop my gaze focus on the outside world and realize that I am in the hanger and standing in front of the shuttle that brought us to this moon base.

Where Sunstreaker became the unmoving shell and what they were trying to tell me came to light. Too late for anything to be done.

_*Flashback*_

_The ride through space is silence with the exception of the occasional muttering from mechs talking to one another. Sunstreaker is sitting in the far back of the shuttle, a drawing pad in hand as he stares out of the window and back._

_As if he was still able to see Earth back there._

_After a few breems pass by I head up to the controls, Sunstreaker unsteadily stands and makes his way up to the front of the shuttle after me. I say nothing and wait for the yellow warrior on the other side of the door, slightly surprise on seeing Ratchet hovering behind the Twin._

_Once the door slides shut I gaze at Sunstreaker, "What is it Sunstreaker?"_

_Sunstreaker opens his mouth and what comes out has Ratchet and I taking a step back in shock and worry, "P-Prime, w-we warn-ned y-you," Stuttering intake and Sideswipes voice spills forth, "_**W-we are o-one a-and th-the sa-same**_. W-we are tw-twins. _**We t-told you, a-and n-now**_ yo-ou ha-ave t-t-to face th-the con-conse-consequences," Sunstreaker gazes at Ratchet, sorrow covers the warriors facial plates and both voice spill out as one. Like they did back on earth, "__**Rat-tch, we nev-ver t-told you**__," Unsteady step toward the CMO, "__**We l-love you, a-and w-we're sor-ry th-at we ne-ver said an-anything be-before now,**__" Ratchet's optics are wide, "__**Ho-pefully w-e wi-ill see you a-gain**__," Sunstreaker reface me, "__**Optimus Prime you made a hasty decision and believed you were correct. We f-for-forgive y-you Op-ti-mus P-Prim-me**__,"_

_With their forgiveness said Sunstreaker collapses down, being caught in time by Ratchet, and the drawing pad falls from lifeless fingers. I bend over and pick up the pad and gaze at the only picture and optics widen._

_There, on the page is the Twins. Sunstreaker is up in the top left corner, Cybertron floating behind him, and Sideswipe is on the bottom left corner, Earth behind him. A jet of light from their chassis, where their spark chambers are, shoot out toward each other, but are unable to touch due to the distance. I peel my gaze away from the picture and take in Ratchet as the white and red mech is scanning the yellow and black mech, "Ratchet?"_

_Optics flash angrily at me and somehow I am able to stand my ground and the CMO comments on his findings, "There is only a half a spark in there Prime, just enough to keep the main systems going and nothing more. When we get to the moon base he is going to have to be hooked up to an energon line and monitored closely," Fingers brush the vents lightly and I come to the startling conclusion that Ratchet return the feelings toward the Twins and my spark twists in pain and guilt._

_What have I done?_

_*End*_

"Prime?"

The voice startles me and I turn away from the shuttle to take in my SIC standing there watching me, "Prowl?"

The black and white mech lets loose a sigh, a sight uncommon for this mech, and steps forward, "Come,"

With my thoughts still in the past I calmly follow Prowl through the halls and before I realize it we are entering the med bay. I hesitate and only Prowl gazing back at me has me moving forward further into the bay.

"What do you want?" Ratchet's voice snaps and causes me to jerk back to the present once again and take in the CMO's optics taking me in critically for the first time since arriving here, "What the slag is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I state automatically, "I don't know why Prowl dragged me here. I'll just get going,"

"He's not recharging," Prowl's voice stops me from finishing the rest of the distance toward the door, "I found him in the hanger staring at the shuttles,"

Ratchet pulls out his hand-held scanner and automatically scans me. Optics narrow and with a glance at Prowl a wrench appears in his hands and smacks me soundly on my cranial unit. I wince and rub as the dent now adorning my head. With swears spilling forth from lips Ratchet and Prowl drags me over to an empty berth and pushes me down on said berth. I stare up at the two in surprise that does not last long as Ratchet forces a recharge sequence to start up and I start to shut down.

"I really am sorry," I mutter out, voice slurring as system after system shuts down for recharge. There was no answer and guilt once again plagues my spark and I suddenly feel like crying. Optics dim to black and a pair of sighs catches my attention and Prowl's voice makes it past my shutting down audio receptors.

"We know Optimus, and we forgive you,"

A weight is lifted off of my shoulders and the following recharging sequence finishes without a hitch and I fall into a more peaceful recharge than any other time since arriving back at Cybertron.

Maybe now I'll be able to forgive myself.

End

*blink* *blink* I really don't know where that came from. I know I said this idea popped into my head, but writing it in Optimus's POV? Yeah, did not see that one coming till I started to type it up and got about a third of the way through before realizing what exactly I was typing.

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know and if you see anything wrong grammar or term wise (as I'm still not use to using Transformer vocab) let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can.


End file.
